User talk:RedWarlock
Welcome Hi there RedWarlock and welcome to Nitrome Wiki, the largest database for all things Nitrome! Our growing community currently has active users, and you have now become one of them with your contributions to User blog:Badramgad/bieng an admin. Please take some time to read this wiki's policy here, as it may differ from that of other wikis. Most notably, personal images cannot be uploaded to Nitrome Wiki and must be uploaded off site. Fanart can be hosted on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki. We have two additional sister wikis, covering different aspects of Nitrome: *Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki is a place for uploading Nitrome fanart and creating other fan related works such as stories or fan sequels. *Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki focuses on games featured in the Pixel Love section of the Nitrome blog. Looking for additional ways to help this wiki? A list of main tasks that need to be done can be found at Project:Helping out. For instance, try checking out Category:Article stubs for a list of short articles that require expansion. I hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. NOBODY (talk) 22:21, August 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Icebreaker is free Thanks for showing me that link! I didn't think of checking Facebook, as I thought it wouldn't have anything of use. Thanks! -- 16:24, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Direct link to Nitrome blog comments It is a bit tricky. I will use this URL as an example: http://www.nitrome.com/comments/?hid=A&pid=B&t=2&id=C&notification_id= In order to link to a comment, you have to be able to view the code on the page you are on. You can do this with the "inspect element" tool , which you can get by right clicking on a part of the page and selecting from the right click menu (in Firefox and Google Chrome). Comments have an ID number which is 6 digits, and you can find this number using the inspect element tool. To find the number using the inspect element tool, at the top-left side of the entire inspect element box is a button that is either an arrow pointing at a box (in Firefox) or a magnifying glass (in Chrome). Using this selector tool, click on a comment. The comment will usually have code that is like http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/1135/ . In the url, 1135 is the 4 digit number of the blog post, and because this comment is made on that blog post, its blog ID is 1135. So basically, for this URL: http://www.nitrome.com/comments/?hid='A'&pid='B'&t=2&id='C'&notification_id= A = the 6 digit comment ID of the comment you want to highlight (for this url, it is Nitrome's comment, which has a comment ID of 567712) B = the 6 digit comment ID of the comment the very first comment that started the discussion (for this url, it is Frostyflytrap's first comment, which has a comment ID of 567678) C = the 4 digit blog ID of the blog post (for this url, it is the blog post 8Bit Doves Out Tomorrow, which has a blog ID of 1135) That is how you directly link to a comment. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask me. -- 02:31, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, if Nitrome does reveal who made a skin, we write it here. The "&notification_id=" is a section in the url that has some numbers in it. When you get a notification in your Nitrome account that someone has replied to your comment, when you click the notification there will be some numbers after the = in "&notification_id=" . I think the numbers are there to uniquely identify the notification. The reason I left this section blank is because the numbers there are not needed for linking to a comment. -- 16:40, September 20, 2014 (UTC) RE:Notice Looking over the user's edits to the Jay is Games again, it looks like I may have been to hasty and categorized his edits as "vandalism" when they may have not been vandalism. While a few edits look like they were this, some of them may have been made due to not being familiar with the rules. On Nitrome Wiki, British spelling is preferred, however, his additions of British spelling were either incorrect ("descriptor" to "descriptiour") or unnecessary ("Favorite" to "Favourite", while correct in terms of spelling, was not needed because the name this word was taken from had it written that way). Other changes in spelling were just wrong ("winners" to "winnres"). The addition of a delete template may have been a misunderstanding, as the Jay is Games page contained several words that, though they are not inappropriate, are used to refer to inappropriate content, though they context they are referred to on the page is not inappropriate. Eliete may have though the presence of these words made the page bad and enough to delete the page. It's possible that the edits the user made were made due to minor unfamiliarity with wiki rules and/or English, however, they could also be interpreted as vandalism, especially the incorrect correction to "winner", the removal of the Incomplete template, and the deletion template.' While Eliete may have had a history of vandalism on other wikis, he seems to have acted differently here, as he seems to have an interest in adding content.-- 02:54, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Deletion templates When a page should be delete, instead of putting all the deletion templates in a page's category section, you should use Template:Delete, as it makes a large noticeable template, states the reason for deletion, and adds the correct single category. -- 12:52, October 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm So Sorry... >~< Look, me and WSBoy didn't want to confuse you with our RP. We almost always do it in a PM to prevent confusion among other users. We probably made you feel left out which then caused you to leave. And if that's not the reason, I don't know what it is because I suck at finding out the cause of something. And I'm not great at cheering up people either... I'm a terrible friend to have because I can't do crap... But what I can say is that it's always nice to have you in chat and that I hope that this moment hasn't caught you off guard... Your (worst) friend, AC4E 03:05, November 19, 2014 (UTC)